DC vs DBZ rap tournament round 1 battle 6 mr satan vs joker
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: mr. satan vs joker rap battle with a twist interesting fact done 2 rap battles in a day


ok now supergirl won the last one hal jorden and supergirl battle of DC in round 2

now who do we have sparing off tonight we have the biggest FAKE in the universe MMMRRR... SATAN and for reasons (mainly so i don't get turned into chocolate) fat buu is helping satan vs the most murderous clown in history and possibly the most murderous DC villain JOOOOOOOKKKKEEEEEERRRRRRR

now for the countdown

3...2...1...BEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIIINNN!

joker's turn

hahahaha i am joker but your the real joke oh and heres your coke wheres my cash i'll slash you chop make you little pieces you awoke my full wrath when i looked at your face do you ever take a bath do the math your the worst eva how you gonna beat me i hope i broke you your about to croak i hope ya choke on ya rhymes

buu and satan's turn now buu's first then satan and they follow that pattern and on the 5th one both

buu not like you

lets get him

me destroy you

do ya have the flu cause your face is so pale

he don't have flu he eats white goo

woo hoo your over and through you poo eatin shrew

i'ma go all kung fu on you

you a overdue piece a shit you have no idea what you getting in to

unlike batman i can see through all your tricks i wonder how much riddler paid you to suck his dick

joker's laugh

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

satan says

buu i think we broke him

joker's turn

my joker gas will tear your ass anew i'ma snake in the grass your a little bitch alas me fellow your a fucking fraud and god your so lame your not in the dbz mod your an odd flawed cod and everyone will applaud at your funeral

satan then buu

this time it is me and not gohan that has won

he may be a con but you gone to fare you not talk about a man's funeral

i am a fraud but your a pennywise ripoff i'm tired of your bluffs and lies your a psychotic piece of shit and i'd advise you to give up your leading to your own demise

OH SNAP!

who should battle chichi on the next DC vs DBZ rap tournament

list of winners so far

goku vs superman

GOKU

bardock vs jor el

BARDOCK

vegeta vs general zod

VEGETA

frieza vs hal jorden

HAL JORDEN

pan vs supergirl

SUPERGIRL


End file.
